Strange
by EDP294
Summary: Harry can talk to animals. Draco is being nice. There's not only a new teacher but a new house at Hogwarts. Things are definitely getting strange around here! DXH
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So a lot of this is going to have Harry's journal entries. Everything through OOtP will be compliant but the summer after that is changed. I do NOT have a Beta so please excuse me for any mistakes. If you find any let me know!

Also, I don't own Harry Potter

**June 5**

I wasn't planning on writing in this journal, but I finally cracked open one of Sirius's journals. It took a lot to be honest. I wanted to throw the thing against the wall. Sometimes I just get so angry that he left me. He was my only family and he's gone too. Sirius left me this Journal, it was blank with only a short sentence on the first page.

"To Harry, because writing everything down seemed to help lessen the need to explode. Sirius."

**June 6**

I can't wait to get out of here. This'll be the last summer I spend with the Dursley's. This will be my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I can't believe time has flown by so fast. Next summer I will get to spend in Grimmauld place. I was shocked that Sirius named me his heir, but it took several months to clear his name. It wasn't until the beginning of this month that his will actually got read. Malfoy was there, he looked strange. Taller maybe? His hair was longer, pulled back just like his father. I wanted to spit on him just for the reminder. I almost lunged at him when I found out that Sirius left him one of his journals. It was Hermione that talked sense into me. Sirius wouldn't have left anything for the junior death eater if it wasn't important, wasn't what Sirius wanted.

**June 7**

The writing does seem to help. I'm not sure how much I'll put down yet but so far it's been helping. These last few days I've been able to sleep more. I hope it's the writing and not just luck. But I've started to feel strange, not enough to make me worry but I can't quite put my finger on it.

**June 9**

Funny thing happened today. Hedwig brought me a letter from Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He formally apologized for the past five years and hopes that I will have an uneventful summer and school year. I wonder if this had anything do to with his father being imprisoned last week.

**June 11**

I got another letter in the mail today. This one giving me notice about the new teacher this year. And to not be surprised at the many changes this year. There was no signature, no return address. It would have been strange if Dumbledore had sent me a letter like that but it was polite enough that it could've been sent out to every student. I wrote Hermione and Ron asking if they received similar letters.

**June 13**

I feel really weird when I wake up now. Kind of lightheaded, a little dizzy. I wonder if it's just the meager amount of food. But even then, I feel a strange presence around me.

**June 16**

I'm definitely starting to feel strange. Paranoid. Constantly looking over my shoulder like someone is watching me. I wonder if this is how Professor Moody feels.

**June 17**

I know something is watching me now, I've caught glances of color seeming to appear and disappear from nowhere, like shadows but bright. I wonder if it's just my imagination. I hope so.

**June 18**

I had another nightmare, not like they're uncommon. Voldemort's on the move again. I wonder if this attack will be in the papers tomorrow. I wished I got the dream before the attack but I think He did this one on purpose. I just hope I can get that little muggle girl's face out of my head.

**June 20**

The strange feelings have gotten stronger, and I'm not sure what they are. Even weirder is that I woke up with a strange cat on my chest today. I don't know how it got there, but I know the Dursley's will flip if they find out. I shoved it under my shirt and snuck it outside as fast as possible. Luckily it was still early and no one was up.

**June 22**

Now that it's happened three times, I know something weird is up. Yesterday a couple of dove's sat on my window sill and watched me and today there was a garden snake curled around the bedpost near my head. I like snakes but even that one had me jumping. I'm starting to feel kind of sick, queasy. I wish the days would go by faster.

**June 25**

Ron and Hermione came to pick me up today, Molly sent them with a portkey. With how dangerous it is right now, portkey is the safest mode of travel besides apparition, and since were underage this is the next best thing. Hermione gave me a strange look but said nothing until we were at the burrow.

XXXXXX

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked as I tried to pull myself up off the ground. I hated portkeys, they always sent me sprawling on the ground.

"Yeah why?" I asked her, dusting off my trousers.

We headed toward the burrow.

"Well, for one, all the animals seem to be following you. Did you cast some kind of spell? You know you can get expelled for that." Hermione scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, good old Hermione, she's always the constant when everything else wasn't. "No I didn't. I don't why they're doing that. It started up a few days ago."

I launched into the story about how these animals were somehow making it into my room while I slept and seemed to track me as I walked through the house. Hermione got that face when she was presented with a puzzle and Ron furrowed his brows in concern.

"You don't think You-Know-Who set them on you as trackers?" Ron asked.

I shook my head but once I thought about it, it could've been true. I had never heard of anything like that but it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Ron was raised in the Magical world. Still to this day am I learning about things that most should know. If animals could be used as trackers, then who am I to dispute it?

"Harry, you don't look so well." Hermione pressed.

She was right, I didn't look well. I didn't feel well either but no more than just a lingering cold. I would be fine in a few days.

**June 28**

We went and got our books and supplies for the school year today. I could practically feel the concern radiating off of my friends. I knew they were worried about Voldemort influencing me or doing whatever but this strange feeling was different. I didn't know how I knew, I just knew. I tried to explain it to them but I'm sure it didn't make a difference.

**June 31**

Today I am sixteen and guess what, I'm still sick. I got sick the night we got back from Diagon Alley. I just felt really tired, I had a slight cough and couldn't eat but no fever. Well today it got worse. I've been fevering all night and day. I've coughed so hard I've thrown up. Instead of food though, I started throwing up blood. This is the best I've felt all day. I wish I could eat. Dinner smells great. But I don't want to waste food. I've been throwing up so much blood they had to leave the bucket by my bed in Ron's room.

**July 4**

They admitted me to St. Mungo's today. I can't blame them, I look better than I feel. And I look pretty bad. The flashes of color that plagued my peripheral vision have taken strange forms. I don't know whether or not to hope they're real or not.

**July 14**

The loneliness has started to creep in today. Like the shadows that lurk in your bedroom closet. The strange forms of color, the ones that had taken the forms of strange beasts had only been strange hallucinations. Only now they chatter and chuckle to one another as they peek their heads out of the cracks of walls. I try to remind myself that they aren't real but even when I close my eyes I still know they're there. I can _feel_ them.

**July 18**

Despite my friend's desperate attempts at comfort, I reject physical contact. I know it's the one thing that would help me but now it's the one thing that makes me _sick._ All I want to do is roll over and sleep. To not see their grief stricken faces, or the pity in their eyes. I know it's hard on them, but I don't want to see it anymore.

**July 21**

The Healers have set up a machine that will feed me through a tube. I refuse food even though I know I shouldn't. Ron barely says anything to me anymore, Hermione even less. I know what they're thinking. That I'm doing this on purpose, that I want this. I wonder what death is like. If it's anything like this _half-life_.

**July 26**

Hermione sat with me today, she told me the healers didn't expect me to live much longer. A few weeks at most. I wonder how I look to her. Shallow cheeks, limp dark hair, colorless eyes. I wonder if she can _see_ death in me. This is the only thing I can will myself to do, write in this journal, for Sirius.

**July 27**

Hermione came running in today, telling me she figured out what was wrong with me. I barely understood what she was saying. But I could see the brightness of her smile and it gave me hope.

XXXXXX

When I opened my eyes, I immediately felt better. I had never been in St. Mungo's before but it looked just like a muggle hospital, without all the wires and machines.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice said and I looked over at her.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Healer Donahue. How are you feeling?" she asked and for once I wasn't sure.

I sat up, knowing to do so slowly, "I think I feel okay. I don't know, kind of strange really."

She smiled at me and nodded, her short brown hair bouncing as she did. "Good good. Mr. Potter I must say, you've given us all quite the shock. We nearly lost you there. Your Granger friend is very smart."

I smiled. Obviously Hermione figured it out again. She should become an auror, she was always so good at puzzles.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked her, rubbing my hands over each other nervously.

She pulled a book out and placed it in my lap. "Mr. Potter, you are what we would call a Fera Praetor, or in other words, an Animal Leader. It seems your mother was one as well. I'm not sure how this gift came to manifest itself in a muggleborn witch but it did, and therefore it was passed down to you."

I looked at the book briefly, trying to understand what was going on. The book was titled Introduction to Fera Praetor by Camilla Coronn.

"What is that?" I asked, my mind whirling.

"It's a gift that allows you to both speak and command magical and muggle creatures from what I've heard. The book goes into more detail so excuse me for my crude explanation. I've heard that you can connect with earth magic like no ordinary magical being. The ability to use her magic though, can become very overwhelming. The very core of the earth has tied itself to you. This is why the animals have been following you. They feel your natural pull. The shapes and colors you have been seeing is earth magic trying to connect with you." Healer Donahue picked up a clipboard at the foot of the bed and stood by the door. "Mr. Potter. There is one more thing. The reason you have been getting sick is your body's natural reaction to loneliness. Like any magical creature, you will require a mate."

I balked at the word mate. She was kidding right? I was sixteen! "What do you mean a magical creature? Like a veela?"

Healer Donahue gave a nod. "Yes, similar. Harry have you ever heard of a wood nymph?" She plowed on before I could even nod. "They are creatures that are bonded with the earth as well. They protect and grow and live among the earth. You are like them. You are half nymph half wizard. I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I must leave you. Trust me the book will help."

And with that the dark haired woman was gone. And I slumped back against the pillows in frustration. It was always me. No one else had anything strange happen to them.

It seemed like hours that I stood glaring at the book before I finally opened it.

I began on a random page:_ This mate will satisfy your need for physical contact. The Earth is always connected to something, everything. The Fera Praetor will start to feel the watchful eyes of our mother a month or so before the birthday of the age of wisdom. The mate will be an essential part of the transition, as the Fera Praetor will rely on its physical contact to keep away the terrible loneliness. _

I flipped to another page: _Another difficult challenge the Fera Praetor will face is the changing after their birthday. Their vision as well as their hearing will start to change as well as the development of the sixth sense._

I followed along on the next page: _One of the hardest challenges the Fera Praetor will go through is the third stage. This stage is when our mother begins to alter their shape. There is no consistent amount of time that this stage lasts, though it is said to be the most painful._

I shoved the book on the table beside me and rolled over. Things were always changing why did they always change?


	2. Chapter 2

**July 28**

The healer made it confusing on how she helped get me better so Hermione clarified it for me once I was released. Apparently, I'm supposed to be in contact with my mate or a family member while I'm going through changes. Like physical contact, and since I have no blood family they had to improvise a little. Hermione and Ron took made blood bonds with me. They're only temporary, lasting about two weeks, but they became my blood sister and blood brother. That tricked my magic into thinking I was with family. I'm pretty sure that taking my blood and tying me to someone else while I was unconscious, even temporarily, is illegal. Hermione has been known to be a little deviant at times however.

XXXXXXX

The air around us was thick as we descended down Knockturn Alley towards Ciardha's Export. It was a pet shop of sort and Hermione had contacted them two days ago.

It was originally Ron's idea to get me a pet that I could keep with me since the book said having contact with another creature seemed to help with the changes. It was Hermione's idea to get a snake, much to Ron's chagrin. But her point rang clear and true. I was already a parslemouth so it might help me ease into my new abilities better.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked. He had been checking over his shoulder every few seconds. For someone who was a great strategist and always stood by me, he could be a chicken sometimes.

I frowned at my metaphor. I hoped I wouldn't start talking to chickens randomly. The world would have definitely thought he'd gone mad.

"Honestly Ronald, this is probably one of the best things for Harry right now. The least you could do is be supportive." Hermione snapped.

I couldn't help but laugh at Ron's mouth gaping like a fish.

I sighed. I had to stop doing that.

"Look it's not that. I just didn't think we'd have to bloody go where You-Know-Who practically lives." Ron threw his hands up at Hermione.

We both turned back and shushed him. "You do realize there may be supporters here? So don't draw attention to us!" Hermione exclaimed.

Honestly, I didn't think it would've helped, Ron had a big mouth. It was only a matter of time before Hermione makes him shut it. I just hoped it was with her own mouth.

I caught myself smirking as we walked up a few broken stone steps into the small shop.

The door handle practically broke off as it swung open with a speed that had to do with more than gravity. It gave a loud crack that sounded similarly like the crack of someone apparating. Hermione gave me a cold stare but I just shrugged at her.

"I didn't push it that hard I swear." I whispered to her.

She pushed ahead of me and headed up to the front counter where nobody was to be seen. I tried to do the same but the second I stepped into the shop I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on its end. I could feel every pair of eyes on me, gleaming from behind dingy cages and enclosures.

"Harry… Come over here." Hermione's voice was coaxing and I tried to head toward her.

I tried to ignore the pull that wanted me to go to every cage and free them. To have the beasts follow me.

"Ahh, Ms. Listle, I presume?" A man with an eye patch and a full head of hair appeared from the backroom.

Hermione nodded only slightly and looked down her nose at the man. I gave her a quizzical look but she only stomped on Ron's foot to keep him quiet.

"Yes, you have my package?" She sneered just like Malfoy would and I was impressed.

"Ahhh yes. But first, a down payment." He smiled with crooked teeth.

I placed a sack of coins on the counter before Hermione could move. I was not going to let her pay for something like this. When the man turned to glare at me, I glared back.

"And who is this?" the man asked, still glaring at me.

"This is my client." Hermione growled, "Now, do you have my order or not?"

I was suddenly glad we decided to go with a glamour. I wasn't sure how this man would have reacted if he knew I was the Great Harry Potter. Trying to keep the cynicism out of my voice proved difficult.

When the man came back he was carrying a large box with holes all through it. I didn't miss how he took the sack of galleons and slipped it in his pocket, even if he thought he was being sly.

When he pulled a little brown sack out of the bag, I stepped forward out of curiosity. This was Hermione's idea and it was definitely a brilliant one.

I moved to open the sack and a hand stopped me. The man was smiling again, it sent chills down my spine, "It'll only bond with the right wizard or witch. You still pay even if it doesn't choose you."

"It will." I wrenched my hand free with confidence and opened up the sack.

Inside was a small green snake curled around itself. It had no definitive markings except a blood red stripe down its back and that its underbelly was a bright red. She was only about the length of my arm but slim and petite.

"_Good Morning_" I hissed in parsletongue at the snake, the syllables flowing easy form my mouth.

I was vaguely aware of both the shop keeper and Ron's flinch.

The snake lifted her head lazily to look at me and I noticed that her eyes were shifting colors from a ruby red to what looked like pure gold.

"_You are the Leader. The Praetor." _She hissed back.

I nodded, "_Yes."_

The snake unfurled itself and slithered over as if to get a closer look, "_Why have you come for me? There are plenty of others who would kill for the chance to be near you."_

That took me by surprise. I wondered if this snake was just extremely intelligent or that the high level of speech ability was another piece of my "gift".

"_True but you have the ability to ground me. To help keep my magic calm as I search for a mate." _I said. "_What is your name?"_

_"I have no name. Should you decide to give me one, I would be honored." she said and came closer._

_ "Blood is required for the bond. May I have permission to bite you?" _the snake asked.

I nodded and held out my hand. The little snake slithered closer and struck. Hermione gave a squeal and Ron cursed.

"Guys, it's fine. It's just the bond." I said.

And it was the bond. "_May I call you Aliyah?" _I asked the little snake.

She curled around my wrist then, making herself perfectly at home.

"_It means Exalted." _I explained hoping to gain her favor.

"_Aliyah. Exalted. I would enjoy that. Thank you master." _I thought I could almost see her smile.

I had never felt so close to anything in my life. Not even my friends. The little emerald green snake was a part of me and I was a part of her. I had never felt so connected.

**September 1**

I'm sitting on the train with Hermione and Ron. They've been helpful but they walk around me like I'm getting ready to break. It's irritating. Hermione found out about my mother through Sirius's Journal. And after I stopped fuming, she told me that she had been reading it to me while I was at St. Mungo's. Sirius and my father all knew about my mother's abilities and he explained how they helped her through it. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do for a mate. From what the book said, I could die without them. Luckily I still have time. Apparently it took several months for each stage to be complete. I hoped I could get at least till December before I started going blind.

XXXXXX

"Hey mate, gotta change into our robes. We'll be there soon." Ron said and shoved the trash of whatever treat he had into his pocket.

We quickly changed but I was still very conscious of the little green snake curled around my wrist.

I smiled fondly at her, as I thought of the way we learned about her.

A letter was sent to St. Mungo's while I was there. I never saw the owl that delivered it, just my nurse who handed it over. It was a plain envelope with no markings and I assumed it was safe to open. Honestly, it got through St. Mungo's security measures and it was rumored their security rivaled Hogwarts.

In the envelope was a simple note: _Pureblood Heirs, when they become the Head of their House find these creatures wise and calming. _

And that was it. No signature, no significant markings at all except for a pamphlet on my new companion. It was a simple pamphlet, it only folded in half, printed on one side with only one picture describing my snake.

She was a Magus Terra. A magical snake whose name meant _Ground Magic_. This type of snake bonded with their master's magic and helped ground them when their magic got out of control. Already I felt as though Aliyah was helping settle my magic.

Hermione and Ron were a little skeptical when I showed them the letter. They thought it could have possibly been sent to me to so I would go by a venomous snake that would kill me instead of help me. I didn't think so but Hermione insisted on doing more research before deciding on it.

I wondered if somehow McGonagall was sending me letters this year instead of gifts. She was the only person I could think of that would do so.

**September 1 **

So I'm riding up in one of the carriages with some of my classmates. Neville was very impressed by Aliyah. When I told him Hermione's devious plan he nodded in understanding and explained that the shop keeper likely on sold to Purebloods. I had never heard that name before but Hermione soaks up information like a sponge so I'm not surprised that she does.

XXXXXX

"Everyone please stand back!" Madam Hooch's voice radiated throughout the hall.

I was shouldered and pushed back and forth between students and honestly I just wanted to get out of there. Aliyah wasn't too happy either. The entire student population was not meant to fit in the space before the Great Hall but since there was a storm raging, we were all ushered inside.

I tried to appease Aliyah by placing her around my neck so she wouldn't be bumped as much. I knew she was loyal to me but I didn't know just how far that loyalty went. She was still a snake and she could still bite.

"Good evening Potter." Malfoy was standing beside me and I almost did a double take.

How did I not notice him before? He stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, his nose tilted upwards, with the perfect air of a pureblood. Even as people jostled him he never moved.

"_I like him master. He is strong."_ Aliyah hissed, her tongue tickling my ear.

Of course a snake would love the slytherin prince. I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

I gave him a nod, "Good evening Malfoy."

"She is beautiful." Malfoy said.

I gawked at him. Was he talking about McGonagall? "Who Malfoy?"

"Honestly Pothead. You'd think you would learn to pay attention. Your snake. Who do you think I was talking about?" Malfoy barked, but before he turned his eyes away from me, I saw a flash of regret in them.

I watched him in interest as several emotions played across his face in a way I'd never seen before. I'd never seen him so open, not that this counts as open for anyone else. Just Malfoy open.

Malfoy squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking back over at me, "My apologies Potter. I find it difficult to break old habits."

I blinked at him, I knew all about bad habits. Especially concerning the one Draco Malfoy. If he was willing to break his pride and apologize to me then perhaps I should take that into account.

"It's fine. And thank you." I told him.

I had no idea what to do let alone say to that apology though. It was polite and formal just like his letter at the beginning of the summer was. Who was this Malfoy and what happened to the boy I saw last year?

I didn't look over at him, instead focusing my eyes on Hooch.

"Students!" She bellowed.

The crowd fell still. "This year is going to be a bit different. Now when I open the doors to the great hall you will all stay put or every house will lose 50 points for every student that moves!"

That was some serious point deduction and no one was willing to risk that.

"Now I will call your names in alphabetical order and you will line up in pairs and we will walk through the great hall. No one is to take their seats. Understood?" Hooch was as strict as ever but she got the job done. I admired her no nonsense attitude.

She began to list names off one by one and soon we were marching through the Great Hall like we were headed to Noah's Ark.

Everything looked the same as far as I could tell, but that anonymous letter had me looking around anyways. The ceiling still represented the raging storm outside. The teachers all sat at the head table. Candles still set a soft glow in the room and the Sorting Hat sat on the stool like usual. I even noticed the multiples of birds that were sitting just outside on the window sills, staring at _me._

Vaguely aware, I tried to forget about them as the third year beside me rattled on. Even though I had read the introduction book on Fera Praetor, I still didn't have the slightest clue on what that meant or what I was supposed to do with it. I looked around the hall again trying to get my inheritance off my mind.

Then I saw what was different. There on the far end of the hall next to Hufflepuff was another table, and another set of decorations hanging above it.

I wondered what the extra table was for.

"Good evening students!" Headmistress McGonagall called out once we all stood still. "I know the welcoming feast has been a bit strange. I'm here to assure you that things are only going to get stranger."

A hesitant and nervous laughter erupted around me. Aliyah hissed at the noise.

McGonagall continued on, "Now, we have a new teacher this year. Please welcome Professor Violet Birch." A woman with long black hair, and dark eyes stood.

She didn't quite smile, but turned one side of her mouth up in a smirk.

"The last strange thing has come to a shock to all of us. There has been a grave mistake done to this school." The Headmistress's voice took on a low serious tone. "A Hogwarts house was removed from the school many years ago. Now that it has come to my attention and I want to please this fine school with everything I do. So this year we are reinstating the fifth house, Ethulmew!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: so, the end of the sixth book is when Dumbledore died after Snape killed him but I needed to change this a little. I'll explain where Dumbledore is in this chapter. Don't worry this doesn't have a huge impact on the story.

Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm really excited about them! I had one question asking on when I'm going to post new chapters. I cant give you an exactly timeline because sometimes I get too impatient and post early but I can tell you it will be at least one chapter every week.

Anywayss, leave me a review and tell me how i'm doing!

XXXXX

Shocked faces, loud exclamations, gasps. They all rose up in the Great hall like a mighty wind whirling about. A new house? Where did it come from? Who made it? Why did it come back now? Who is getting sorted there? Who is the new teacher and what does she have to do with all of this?

_"Master." _Aliyah's tongue flicked at my cheek and I felt her long body warm against my neck. I tried to look over at her but couldn't quite see.

"_Yes?" _I asked her.

She tightened around my neck but I never felt threatened only comfort. I breathed out a bit.

"_You're magic was starting to ebb out Master. I wanted to warn you before I moved it." _Aliyah said.

The pamphlet never said anything about moving my magic anywhere, just grounding it, stabilizing it. "_Where did you move it?"_ I hissed at her and ignored the wary stares I got from my classmates.

_"I sent it into the earth, if I left it inside of you, it could have hurt you." _She explained.

But before I could question her further a clear voice cut through the noise. "Students! Please. I know this must come as a shock to you."

Professor Birch stood before us, her face as void of emotions as Malfoy's could be. "Do not worry. I will explain. But first, I would like to get you all seated. Because of the new house being reinstated, every single student must be resorted."

Voices rose at that, angry and confused and worried, but Professor Birch spoke above it. "Listen to me. Anyone who complains in any way will be punished accordingly. Do not think we will not expel you for outrageous behavior." She hissed through her teeth.

The sorting hat started up with its song then, an eerily familiar song yet strange.

"A thousand years or more ago

When i was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

whose names are still well known.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

However they had secrets,

And secrets to be told.

That there was another founder,

A founder that was just as old.

This founder had her own house,

For students who were strange,

The other founders were disgruntled

And demanded immediate change.

Elena Ethulmew, a bright witch of them all,

Hiding herself, her students and her tower tall.

The founder's cheered and clapped,

Once they knew Ethulmew was gone.

Whether she was hiding or trapped.

None of them seemed to realize the damage done.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide.

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

But Ethulmew called in the strange ones;

One's with special gifts and power

And they were the ones who were accepted

Any day and at any hour.

So the founder's grew jealous and angry,

Her students seemed far greater than theirs

But even as Ethulmew explained

The founders never cared.

They frightened Ethulmew into hiding

They hid her students into their houses

They forced fear into the students

So they were skittering afraid as mouses.

But now I remember,

As my memory has come again.

A new house comes this September!

Elena Ethulmew will welcome her students above the age of ten!"

Before anyone could even begin to comprehend what was going on in that song, the sorting started.

It was strange to see McGonagall as Headmistress this year. Dumbledore said he's only giving McGonagall the title while he holds the authority, in order to train her to take over. Help her take the responsibilities easier. Still, why would Dumbledore give up the school unless there was something else going on. Speaking of Dumbledore, I didn't see him here.

All years, even seventh years were being sorted. The line moved quickly, only pausing a few times as one person took a peticularly long time. I caught Hermione looking back at me and saw the worry on her face. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but wasn't sure how well I did.

When the first student was sorted into Ethulmew, the hall was eerily quiet and I felt bad for the student. I knew how hard it was to have eyes on you everywhere you went.

They looked like a third year and I watched as their Slytherin badge transformed into an Ethulmew badge. I couldn't see the details but I was sure it sported the purple color of the flags above the table.

It seemed like hours had passed as the sorting went on and I cursed having a last name with a 'P'.

I stood taller as Hermione was called forward, cursing under my breath as I stood on my toes in order to see. When the sorting hat called out the strange fifth house I saw how pale she got. If I had been anyone else I would never have seen the confusion and worry in her eyes. But Hermione was my best friend so I could see just how much the resorting was affecting her.

I couldn't really pay attention to anyone else as the students were placed, I only noticed that the tables were filling up. The Ethulmew table was filling up but there were far less students there then other tables. I wondered if more students were requesting to be sorted back into their original houses.

"_Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when I'd see you again." _The sorting hat said.

I rubbed two fingers down Aliyah's green scales as she curled around my wrist. I prayed silently for it to place me back in Gryffindor.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but while you do well in Gryffindor, there are better houses for you." _The hat said and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"ETHULMEW!" The hat called and I felt a spark of anger in my fingertips.

My legs shook as I stood off the stool. I could feel every eye on me as I walked over to the far side of the room where the unfamiliar table resided. I felt so strange. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I looked back over my shoulder and saw several confused looks but that wasn't what bothered me. It was anger that I saw that I could _feel._

"Harry, over here." A soft whimsical voice called over to me and broke the frozen stare that I had.

It was Luna who called me over and I was surprised to see her. I hadn't been paying attention when she got sorted. Hermione was sitting next to her so when I sat down I grabbed her hand and offered her my support.

"Hey Luna. You got sorted here too?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, but the Whistlepuffs told me I would be so I was not surprised."

I wrinkled a brow at her but did not say anything. I wouldn't understand what the definition for a Whistlepuff was anyways.

A screech above caught my attention and then there was a loud crash. Students yelped and ducked. I pulled out my wand to aim at the perpetrator but found it was a lonely hawk with a massive wingspan and gold eyes. It circled once as spells flew toward it.

"NO!" I didn't realize the loud noise came from me until I felt the eyes of the hall on me again.

I looked down, my hands held small golden sparks, jumping from finger to palm, finger to palm. The spells stopped and I held out my arm, the hawk landed on it and I was surprised by how heavy it was.

"Hey there." I cooed to the bird. It cocked its head to each side like it was trying to figure out what I was saying. Maybe it was.

"_Master, He was concerned for you. I must say, your power is very strong. I tried to move your magic as much as possible but it was too much for me. He came to your call, master." _Aliyah hissed in my ear.

I wanted to ask how she knew that but there were too many eyes, too many witnesses. Instead I just nodded to my companion and looked back at the bird perched on my arm.

"Thank you my friend. I'm alright though. Next time come through the owlry alright?" I whispered to him fondly.

When I tried to release him the hawk just gave a flap of his wings and an indignant squawk.

"What is it?" I asked him.

The bird chattered at me but I didn't know what he was saying. I looked over to Aliyah for clarification.

"_He says he's in charge of a flock nearby and several of their females have been taken. He's requesting help." _Aliyah said and her tone seemed more than bored.

I thought for a minute. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to help but I couldn't do anything with the whole student body watching me talk to both a snake and a bird.

"I'll get your females back. But for now, make sure no one else gets taken. Stay out of site. Move to a new feeding ground or randomize your patterns." I told him.

Then the bird flew off, back out the window it had crashed through.

I looked out and realized I was much higher than the rest of the hall. A dizziness came over me then. I was higher because I was standing on the table. How did I even get up here? When did I get up here? The only thing I remembered was an overwhelming need to reach the hawk, to calm him, protect him.

I stumbled back as my head swam and my vision blurred. The feeling of falling overcame me but the blackness came over me before I hit the ground.

XXXXX

When I opened my eyes they set on the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. I groaned. Sitting up slowly I put my glasses back on my face. Ron had his head on the side of my bed and he was snoring. He had one hand on my arm.

"Ron." I nudged him.

He sat up in a hurry, looking around in alarm before his eyes settled on me. "Huh?"

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged and looked away, blushing furiously. "Well after you fainted Hermione came and sat with you. You know the whole Praetor thing. With family physical contact stuff. I couldn't come because I still had to be sorted so when I got sorted I came here to switch."

That explained it then. I asked him where he got sorted and he seemed to mumble a bit before answering that he was resorted back into Gryffindor. It was like he was afraid to upset me or something.

"Can I leave do you think?" I asked him.

Before he could respond Madam Pomphrey came bustling over. "Mr. Potter my dear boy, how are you feeling?"

I tried to make myself as awake and bright as I could. "I feel fine. Hermione and Ron helped me out with that."

"Good good. Well, you've missed the feast I'm afraid." She said. "The Headmistress told me about your condition. I'm sorry to hear you spent so much time in the hospital."

"Hey Madam Pomphrey. Did you know my mother had the same condition?" I asked her. I mean how come nobody told me what she was?

She shook her head a strange sadness in her eyes. "No, though there were signs I suppose if I think about it. We should have known but Fera Praetors are so rare that we never even thought about it. The poor girl must've had a really hard time."

She might've had a hard time but my dad was there to help her, and Sirius.

"Can I go?" I finally asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter. But I must get a teacher to show you to your new House." Madam Pomphrey said and I couldn't help but groan.

I didn't want to be here anymore than I needed to but going to a new house was just as bad.

"No matter, I can escort Mr. Potter. The feast just let out anyways." The new professor came striding in, her dark cloak billowing behind her in a way that would rival professor Snape's.

"Ah very well. Yes Mr. Potter you may go. I would advise you to be in contact with your family as much as possible. You'll need their strength." The little witch said.

I was out of that bed as fast as I could make my legs move. I hurried up to Professor Birch as she was already heading toward the door with Ron scrambling behind me.

"Thank you Professor." I muttered to her.

She never looked over at me just simply nodded. "Of course Mr. Potter. I tend to watch over my students. I suspect there won't be the need for an escort after this?"

I nodded hurriedly at her. Even though she was polite, she seemed to command respect. I wondered if she was a pureblood, the way she stood and talked reminded me of the Malfoys.

We walked in silence and I couldn't help but wince every time I heard Ron's feet shuffle. It wasn't until Professor Birch stopped that I realized where we were. We were at a set of staircases, one going up and the other down. One towards Gryffindor, the other someplace else.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I said to Ron.

I saw him visually swallow, "Yeah, alright mate."

And with that he headed up to Gryffindor tower. We descended down the other stairs and towards the heart of the castle. I felt a little uneasy. Gryffindor has been my home since I first came to Hogwarts, now I had to leave that and all my friends. Sure I could make new friends but it wouldn't be the same.

I didn't even realize we had reached the House until Professor Birch stopped. "This is it Mr. Potter. I have to pick up a few files and then I will be in." And with that the dark haired woman spun on her heel and stalked off.

And I stood there with my jaw dangling. She left me in the middle of the corridor staring at a blank stone wall in a part of the castle I was sure I had never seen before. There weren't even any portraits to ask, nor any indicators this is where the House was.

"Great." I muttered darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay guys, so I had a question on whether Draco made it into this house. I know what my first answer is but im curious to know what you guys would prefer. It's possible that I could do either. So review and let me know what you think!

XXXXXX

I looked like an idiot around standing in the middle of the hall, and I was starving. I'd have to go down stairs and get something to eat from the kitchens later.

Maybe the door was like the room of requirement. I'd just have to focus and think about needing it for it to appear. I thought I'd focused until my head exploded and nothing.

I walked down both ends of the hall and they just led to more blank walls that headed out to other parts of the castle.

"_Master, perhaps you are seeing but not truly seeing?"_ Aliyah curled up my arm and around my neck, leaving goose bumps on my skin in her path.

This was my first night back, I haven't eaten, got moved into a new House, had a hawk fly through a window to talk to me, and passed out. I survived all that but can't find a bloody door?

"Bloody castle." I muttered and put up and hand and leaned on the wall.

Only, I didn't lean, I fell right through the wall as if it were just an illusion. I guess my snake was right.

"Woah," I muttered as I did a little spin. There was only about a ten foot wide section between the illusion and the actual door. I could vaguely see through the illusion, it was almost like a screen or curtain that you could see out but not in. I was impressed.

The door was a simple wood door with wrought iron hinges and a long handle that crawled down the door to the ground. I grabbed the door handle but jumped back when it bit me.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

The door never answered, just swung open, so I cradled my bleeding palm to my chest and headed in.

The room looked like any other common room, with love seats and chairs. Tables with chess were set up surrounded the edges and there were roaring fires in the fireplaces. It was not as stifling as the Gryffindor common room, instead it had a warm atmosphere with a cooling breeze. I wondered if the breeze was the castle's doing or a window left open. Then I remembered we were in the center of the castle. There were no windows.

There were differences of course. The color scheme encouraged white, gray, and purple in its décor. And the ceiling was high and bewitched, depicting white fluffy clouds and a white sky. The kind you'd expect to see when it was about to snow, or if you flew high enough for the clouds to gather around you. The room was loud though, with students talking and lounging throughout the common room.

"Harry!" Hermione launched herself into my arms and I staggered back a bit in surprise.

"Hermione," I pulled away after a moment. "How are you?"

There were tears in her eyes but she seemed to be alright for now.

"I'm alright" she said. "It's a little disconcerting being uprooted and pulled away from your friends. From Ron and them."

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but there were a few others that came over with us. So were not totally alone."

"Hey," I pointed my thumb at the door. "Do you know why the door bit me?"

She shook her head, her normally bushy hair pulled back into a curly ponytail. "No, sorry. It bit me too. I'm guessing it's part of the security measures."

"Very good Ms. Granger." Professor Birch stood by the door and her comment had everyone quieting down.

"Good evening everyone. Now, I know I introduced myself earlier but my name is Professor Violet Birch. I will be your Head of House and I'm teaching a new course offered at Hogwarts this year. That course is called Student Development. While every pupil will be offered the course, and third year and below are required to take it. The course will be geared more towards you all."

"Professor? Not to be rude, but is this why we were sorted into this house? Because we need development?" Hermione asked and I could see the way she rubbed her hands nervously the way she gets when she thinks she might be wrong.

"Yes Ms. Granger. You are correct. The dark haired woman took of her cloak, revealing a long lean body clad in dark slacks and a sleeveless black shirt. What was shocking however was the scales that ran all along her arms. They were dark like her eyes with highlights of gold along them as well.

"You're a Halfling! You're not even human!" a voice spat from the back, I wanted to see who it was but I couldn't turn away from the mesmerizing scales.

"Perhaps you are right Mr. Anderson." Professor Birch said calmly. She tapped her wand on the side of the fireplace and the bricks moved to reveal a long board.

"Mr. Anderson." She spoke to it and immediately writing began to form on the board.

It was similar to the way Riddle's diary worked and that made my stomach clench.

His name was first followed by more information.

_Mr. Ryan Adolf Anderson_

_Age 14, Fourth Year_

_Blood: Mixed, Human and vampire._

_Section: Beings, Room: 23_

"Interesting Mr. Anderson. I was wondering when you were going to tell anyone that you weren't human. When you start thirsting for human blood? Or after their already dead?" Professor Birch gave him a glare that could have burned him.

"Now, since I already showed you I might as well explain. This board will tell you any information on the people of this house. It is mainly to be used to find your rooms and to be aware of your fellow housemates. That little bite the door gave you was indeed a security measure." Professor Birch walked and talked with her hands as she paced.

"This information, cannot leave this house. Not even to the headmistress nor Dumbledore himself. Not even to me. Unless we are in the confines of this house. The blood the door took will make sure of that. Furthermore, that security will ensure no one else other than Ethulmew students have the ability to enter here. Trust me when I say, do not try to bring anyone in here unless you have permission from myself or another staff member. The consequences could be fatal."

All eyes were on this woman and I could not blame them, she was compelling, and strong, and intimidating. She was not a teacher to cross.

"A little information about myself. I am half human, half dragon. I was homeschooled seeing as no wizarding school would take me in. I wasn't human they said. I've been working all over the world teaching magical creatures and the like how to grow and deal with their inner beast. And I've helped people who were given the honor of a special gift or talent. This is what I've come to do here."

"Professor, what if we are not a magical being or have any special gifts?" Hermione asked.

I knew why I was moved into Ethulmew now. I was a magical being as a Fera Praetor but Hermione was a muggleborn, I have met her parents, they were normal.

"Ahh yes, the sorting hat makes no mistakes. Unfortunately I feel as though there may be some of you that have not come into your creature blood yet or have underdeveloped skills. But this board will tell you what you are though the bigger question of how won't be answered there. Now, I'm sure you are aware of the way the wizarding world treats magical creatures. Not well. So you all will need to become family. These people are all you have." Professor Birch stepped toward the door then and left us with one last message.

"I'll leave you to the board. Seventh years start first and when you get settled help the younger years. Tomorrow morning we will all be ready by 7:30 and walk to breakfast together. Do not be late." Then she shut the door with a bang and the students exploded.

Noise erupted all around us and students seemed to yell to try to get their voice heard above the crowd. There was shoving and jostling and I knew there was going to be a bruise in my side as someone accidently elbowed me.

Even though there was so much chaos there was still a little organization. As the Seventh years read through their information they soon took charge over the younger students and formed a more precise line. For once I was grateful for not having to take command.

Hermione and I were up next, I went first since I already knew what was going to come up on the screen. I quickly gathered the information. _Section: Elementals, Room: 17._

I grabbed my friend's hand as she quietly spoke her name to the board.

_Name- Hermione Jean Granger_

_Age 16, Sixth Year_

_Blood- Pure, Sphinx_

_Section- Third Eye, Room 21_

"What does that mean?" I asked her but Hermione just shook her head and pushed out of the line.

"Hermione!" I yelled after her as she headed toward the one door to the dormitories.

"I'd let her go Harry. She needs time to process. She'll be ready to talk in the morning." Luna stood next to me, watching the door Hermione just disappeared into.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Harry, I've got Seer blood in me. Surely you knew?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled up at me before disappearing into the door.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Of course Luna was a seer. She just always knew things, or could see things. I wondered why I never saw that before.

I shook my head with a sigh before following the blond headed girl through the door.

I stopped short once I crossed through the door. The room I stepped into was a large circular place, the floors and walls were white with the same white cloudy sky for the ceiling. There were doors all along the wall, simple wooden ones that came to a point on the top, with the same wrought iron handles and hinges as the door to the common room. Above each door was a placard with a name and a symbol. They were the sections I realized as I found my door.

Tentatively I grabbed the door handle of the door labeled Elementals expecting it to bite me but it didn't and I breathed out in relief. I followed along the white path that seemed to curl in a spiral up to the next floor. It wasn't like a spiral staircase, more like a ramp and I almost wanted to slide down it like a slide.

I caught myself smiling in my childish fantasies. When I reached the top, there were only two hallways, one straight ahead and one to the right. My room was in the hallway straight ahead and when I opened the door I was pleased to see my trunk was already there.

There were two beds in the room, but I guessed my roommate hadn't made it up here yet. My bed was a large four poster bed with four light wood posts. They were Ash wood. I wasn't entirely sure how I even knew that. The posts had intricate carvings all down to the legs and across the headboard. I smiled as I touched it. It was a warm and inviting wood. The blankets were a soft green made of bamboo and I had never felt anything quite like it. The sheets, a cream color were also made of the same material.

The other bed was made of similar materials but they were the opposite colors. The other bed sported a tan comforter and green sheets. I quickly changed into my pajamas and breathed out once I laid on the bed. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I wondered if this was what it was like to own expensive and quality things. Certainly this bed was not cheap.

**September 1**

Even though I'll miss Gryffindor, I can't help but feel at ease in Ethulmew. Tonight has definitely been one of my more memorable nights. Whether or not that was a good thing, I haven't decided. Thinking about the Sorting Hat's song, I think I understand it a little bit. Elena Ethulmew wanted to teach all the students who were strange or different. The ones who were werewolves or seers, or I don't know half mermaid. I wonder when the press is going to find out about the house. I was even a little surprised that the news about me being, well what I am, never got out. Hermione said it's because of the privacy vows of the healers. I don't know, things still tend to leak out. I hope Hermione is okay. I don't know what a sphinx is but I'm sure she'll have researched it by the end of the week. My roommate seems cool. His name is Raleigh, he's a seventh year. He says he's got wood nymph blood in him, all of his family does. It made me feel better knowing I wasn't the only one who was strange around here. He also came from Ravenclaw, but he didn't seem like he wanted to be close friends. Maybe I was just over thinking things. There was a window, a large bay window that seemed to overlook into the woods. It had to have been fake. We were in the middle of the castle, but it was nice to look at anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me really happy. my posts will be coming a little slower now just because Im back in school again, but they will come once a week. Oh! you get to see a little Draco in here!

**September 2**

I'm sitting in the common room now, I'm a little early so there's not many out here yet. I feel like I got hit by a train, dizzy and nauseous, head pounding. Kind of embarrassing this morning though, I forgot to locate the loo before I fell asleep and was scrambling all over trying to find it this morning. It was just at the end of the hall though. I wrote down the doors that lead to the different sections, I'm a little curious about them. Starting from the left to the right: _Beings, Elementals, Third Eye, and Beasts. _We still didn't have barely any information on this house.

XXXXX

Hermione sat down next to me, her eyes were bloodshot and the circles under her eyes betrayed her secrets. She looked like she barely slept at all. At least she took the time to do her hair so she didn't look like a total mess. I admired her for that.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked me.

I smiled, of course she would care about me more than herself. That's who Hermione was.

"I'm alright I guess. Feeling a little nauseous today." I said.

She immediately grabbed my hand and I breathed a sigh of relief. There, I was connected, I was grounded, and I was close to someone. It wasn't as strong as it used to be but it still helped. Even though my body was screaming at me to find someone I could connect to in a way that affected my soul.

"Thanks," I said. "Hermione, do you think- How am I supposed to pick someone to- I don't even like anybody like that, I-," I kept stuttering, not fully able to say what I needed to.

"Harry, don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we just need to get through today alright?" She said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Harry, Hello Hermione." Luna smiled as she came up and sat in an arm chair next to me.

We greeted her back and I couldn't help but to think if she could see my future.

"Nonsense Harry. I can't see your future unless it is willed by the stars." Luna said.

I blinked in shock, she just read my mind! "Luna, did you read my mind?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Why of course not, I can't read your mind Harry. I'm not a legilimins."

She must have seen the confusion on my face because she explained further, "Your face displays all your thoughts and emotions, you just have to know how to read it."

The room filled up fairly quickly after that and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This school year was going to be different than any other school year. I wondered if me being sorted into the new house was going to make the front page.

"Good morning students." Professor Birch stepped through the entrance and stood before us wearing plain black robe. But instead of wearing the Hogwarts crest like the rest of the teachers did, she proudly sported the Ethulmew badge.

The badge was purple with grey trim. It held a grey owl, its wings spread, in the center. Underneath that was a crescent moon and a star attached to it. The word Ethulmew was white at the top as was the phrase written at the bottom. The phrase said "Damant Quod non Intelligunt". Hermione explained that it meant "They condemn what they do not understand".

I wondered about that, of course I wondered about the whole situation.

"Now, a few simple things." Professor Birch said.

The last few students Hurried through the dormitory door and huddled closer.

"Remember, this is your family now. The rest of the school, while they may be your friends now, could turn on you later. Many of you are magical creatures, while the others may have gifts that are known for being shall we say, unreliable, some of you may even be considered dark because of what you are. The ministry of this country does not believe that you can behave like a truly human being. I disagree but there are things that could affect your ability to interact with the rest of the world normally." Our Professor said.

She seemed a lot more warm and welcoming today. "I, for instance, can be somewhat of a hot head."

I tried to stifle a laugh, among many others, she was half dragon, and so the pun couldn't help but be laughed at. I watched as she smiled and found myself really starting to like her. Anyone who could laugh at themselves was alright with me.

"Now, if I hadn't learned to control the beast inside I could hurt a lot of people, or just isolate myself, neither are healthy. So this morning before with go to breakfast we will have a little history lesson. We will do this every class day morning, so get used to being down here at 7:30." She said with a glare.

"Now, who can tell me how we came to use the Owl Post?" Hermione's hand immediately hot into the air.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"It was Rowena Ravenclaw that figured out that owls were a much better fit for mail service. Pigeons while trainable were not very smart. They got lost or got intercepted often. They also couldn't carry large packages, and when magic is around them, they seem to faint or get ill. Owls were a better fit." Hermione said and I knew she felt good about knowing the right answer.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Ten points to Ethulmew." Professor Birch smiled at her.

The students around me patted Hermione on the shoulder or smiled at her. She got the first ten points of the house in existence.

"Except one thing. It was not Rowena Ravenclaw that figured it out, though it would make sense according to what her house represents." Professor Birch corrected and Hermione's soft smile fell.

"It was Elena Ethulmew who figured it out. She had the special gift of speaking to animals." That statement made my heart jump, maybe this founder was like me.

"She spoke to the owls on one occasion and for a price they offered to help out the wizarding world. I never did learn what the owls wanted, only that when Rowena found out, she claimed the discovery for herself. It wasn't much longer that Elena Ethulmew was forced into hiding."

The lesson reminded me of the Hawk and I instantly felt guilty for not having given it another thought. I needed to help his flock but I didn't know how. If there were poacher's in the area how was I going to stop them?

"_Perhaps you could send someone to take care of them?"_ Aliyah suggested and I ignored the fact that she somehow knew what I was thinking.

The longer we were together the more together we became. It was a good idea. I didn't know who to send though.

"Now, let's all make our way to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Ms. Granger, I'd like you to lead the way." I watched as Hermione beamed at our teacher before shaking it off and walking towards the door.

Her face held a serious, no nonsense look and I smiled at her easy authority. We followed her to the Great Hall, Professor Birch bringing up the rear. It was quiet but not as quiet as it was last year with Umbridge running the place.

I wondered if the ministry had anything to do with Dumbledore stepping down. Probably not, but I'm sure they were happy he did.

When we entered the Great Hall we were the first to arrive, save a few students at each house. And as we sat down, ate our breakfast, and opened our mail, more and more students arrived.

It was smart to arrive first I realized, then the students don't stop to stare at you as you walk in. You were there first, they have no choice but to just ignore it.

"Looks like we made it to the front page." Neville Longbottom took the seat next to me and I looked over in shock.

"Neville, when did you get here?" I asked.

He cocked his head at me, "I got sorted here last night. I was walking behind you the entire time."

I looked away embarrassed, how did I not notice him before? "Oh, right. Sorry. There's been a lot on my mind."

I opened my mouth to ask him what type of creature he was but found that I couldn't voice the words. Then I remembered the door and its security measures. I'd have to ask him later.

"Well, what's the paper say Neville?" I asked.

"It's actually a pretty truthful article. Just says the house came to be known after Professor Birch challenged the school. Once she said something, the new house could be found again. There's a picture of us at the feast last night. And sorry Harry but they started talking about you there. Not much but still they never know when to stop." Neville said.

I wondered if the house was under a fidelis charm for all these years.

Neville handed over the article then and I scanned it briefly. It was pretty truthful but I wasn't surprised, Rita Skeeter didn't write it.

Then the time tables arrived and I grabbed mine greedily. Everything looked the same, except that Tuesday afternoon was Student Development. I was almost excited to see what this teacher had to offer.

"Good Morning Listle." A cold voice drawled out down the table from me and I perked up at the mention of the pureblood name Hermione used.

I leaned back to see Draco Malfoy standing beside the table. A younger boy, with dark hair and dark eyes scrambled to his feet. He ducked his head at Malfoy, "Good Morning Malfoy." He stuttered back.

"Regardless of your House, you are still expected to be at the meeting next week." Malfoy sneered at the younger boy and I felt anger start to brew within me.

How dare Malfoy think he have control over another student? It was bad enough that Malfoy thought he was so high and mighty that he controlled his own house, he wasn't going to control anyone in mine. I felt a sense of loyalty like I had never felt for Gryffindor with this house and it had me springing into action.

"Just what do you think you're doing Malfoy?" I marched up to him, aware that everyone was starting to look over at us.

I knew they were hoping for a fight and I wasn't afraid to start one if I had to.

"Good morning Potter." Malfoy greeted me politely and my step faltered but I didn't stop.

"You can't just expect people to come to your little death eater meetings because you say so." I was so close to Malfoy I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Malfoy visibly blanched, but had I been anyone else, anyone who didn't know Malfoy like I did, I would have missed it. It helps to know your enemy.

"Potter, you have no idea what you're talking about." His eyes were cold and grey but not deceitful and before I could even respond Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Harry, let's go." Hermione tugged on my arm and I clenched my fists, aware of the sparks of anger jumping between my fingers.

XXXXX

**September 2**

Professor Binns is always such a drag but I don't mind his history lectures today. After hearing about the owl post I wondered what else these books keep from us. I have a feeling Hermione is have the same thoughts, but she's not in this class with me. I keep going over the scene of Malfoy and that third year at breakfast. It confused me that he didn't even try to come back with a witty retort. I know he sent that letter of apology this summer but I guess I was still having a hard time believing it. Why would he apologize anyways? I'm going to find out what those meetings are about.

At lunch, I heard all sorts of things about student development. Mostly that it was boring, that it was a history class and it taught you how to write and read better or count or study better. I inwardly groaned. I was in my sixth year, teaching me how to study is kind of a moot point. I hoped it wasn't as boring as they say it is.

XXXXX

Student Development was my last class of the day and as I opened the door to the classroom, the handle bit me. I cursed. I hoped it wasn't always going to be like this. The sixth and seventh year students of my house were already here, nursing their injured hands.

"Good afternoon students." Professor Birch said.

We all grabbed seats at the tables that faced a large stage. Birch took off her outer robe and revealed her scaled arms, though this time the scales extended up onto her neck. I wondered what triggered the change.

"Today we are going to start working on something easy. But first I will give you your assignment. By next week, I want a five foot essay written on you." The crowd seemed to groan in unison, a five foot essay on the first day of class?

The professor continued, "Who you are, what type of person you are, whether it be a beast, or halfling, or elemental, or seer. Whatever you are that it was your topic is. I want to know who you are as if we have never met and I have no idea what you are. Now, some restrictions. You may only use the bookshelves in Ethulmew House, they are both protected so no one can see what you are reading if you're elsewhere, and they are linked to famous magical creature libraries all over the world. If you need it, it will be there, unless of course someone else has the book."

I was surprised at that and a little intrigued.

"Now, today we are going to start on conditioning your minds…" The professor went on.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Tell me what you think!

**September 2**

Student Development was not what I expected. I can't believe we have a bloody five foot essay to do though. That's ridiculous, even if it does make sense. I wonder how many of the upper years took that class, only third year and below were required, and of course anyone who was sorted into Ethulmew. I am a little excited about the class though. It was a little boring at first. She lectured on what we were going to do later, but once we started the practical part I found it rather challenging. We were working on control of our minds. So we practiced breathing techniques and changing them and realizing the results on our minds and bodies. I found myself very interested.

**September 3**

Today was hard. Today I felt the magic leap at me. I know it was earth magic, now recognizing it for what it was. It was red and gold and shaped like a cobra and it slithered toward me. I know it wouldn't have made any difference but I threw up my arms when it struck at me. The visible electric power it radiated made me grit my teeth when it connected. I clutched at my chest, coughing and wheezing as the magic seized me.

I remember my vision going black around the edges and my chest suddenly felt heavy, tight, suffocating. I just wanted it to stop. Maybe if I let go then I could lay down and sleep.

XXXXX

"Harry James Potter! You will open your eyes this instance!" Hermione's voice was muffled and warped.

"Mione, it's too much. Please she just wants me to be close. Let me go." I begged her even though I opened my eyes.

"Don't you let go Harry! You stay with me!" Hermione commanded but even with her authoritive voice it wasn't enough.

I didn't want to be alone anymore. "My family is gone Hermione. I have to follow them."

There wasn't any question in my thoughts. I had to be with my family, I had to be connected.

"No Harry, they're not all gone. I'm here, I'm your family. Ron will be here soon too. We are all your family. Aliyah is here, she's your family." Hermione pleaded.

When I felt her hand on my neck and arm I did start to feel better. The darkness, the loneliness, the longing started to ebb away.

"Hey mate." Ron kneeled next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The loneliness dissipated even more.

Soon, my vision started to clear and my heart stopped racing. I could see and think clearly again.

"Harry?" Hermione asked and I smiled weakly at her.

"Hey." I said back and she launched herself into my arms.

I practically fell backwards, Hermione and her bushy hair on top of me. I tried to apologize but neither of my friends were having it. It wasn't until my bushy haired friend righted herself that I realized I was in an empty classroom.

"How did I get here?" the last thing I remember was walking down an empty corridor heading to the kitchens.

"Actually, Malfoy brought you here. He said he found you sitting in the hallway muttering something about being lonely." Hermione said and I watched her eyes scan over to my right.

That was interesting. Malfoy helping me instead of hurting me? Everything was so strange. I looked over and Malfoy stood in the corner of the classroom, his arms crossed over his chest, his face void of all emotion.

"Next time you have a mental breakdown Potter, don't do it in the middle of a snake pit." He sneered at me, then stalked across the room towards the door.

"Malfoy." I called to him.

He stopped at the door but didn't turn. "Be quick Potter. I have places to be."

"Thank you." I said.

He gave a nod and then disappeared into the hallway.

**September 3**

When I explained it to Hermione later, it clicked in my head that the snake that attacked me was a part of Earth connecting to me. One of the books I have read said one of the first things is the ability to speak to animals. Hermione's guess was that I already spoke to snakes so the Earth used that as an easy way to connect with me. If that was easy I didn't want to know what was hard. I didn't really notice much of a difference in myself but Aliyah did. She said she felt the shift.

**September 5**

Ron's been avoiding me lately. Every time I try to hang out with him he always makes up some excuse. It's hard enough to see him anyways since we only have one class together. Potions at that. So I don't understand why he would avoid me. I'm hoping that he will take up my offer to go fly this weekend. I'm going to fly whether he shows or not.

XXXXX

"Hermione. Why won't you just talk to me about it? You can't keep this all to yourself." I pleaded with her.

She still hadn't explained what a Sphinx was, or how she came to be one. She was already in the editing phase of her paper. I know that she knew what she was. What I didn't know was why she wouldn't tell me.

"Harry, please. I just can't right now alright? I've got too much on my mind." She brushed me off.

What really bothered me though was that I knew she was having a hard time dealing yet she wouldn't accept help. I had done my own research though, the bookcases in the commonroom were incredible.

A sphinx was a pureblooded creature, there were never halflings. They were not rare but most of the time they werent recognised for what they were. They were creatures chosen by Magic to hold the secrets and wisdom of the world. They had a wild thirst for knowledge. They usually made good leaders as well. Many of those people became world leaders, or lesser leaders, even though they never realized what they were. It made sense when you thought about Hermione, though I wondered why she wouldn't talk about it.

**September 8**

Mornings are becoming my favorite part of the day. We learn something new about Elena Ethulmew every morning. She was one of the first halflings in the country. Her mother, a Fae, fell in love with a wizard. The Fae are secretive beings, so the full blooded rejected Ethulmew and her mother was disgraced. When Elena was older she met another halfling like herself and it inspired her. So many halflings were disgraced and rejected. She felt the passion for teaching those students and so built her tower in Hogwarts specifically for them. A place where the rejected were accepted.

XXXXX

"Look, I don't want to deal with it anymore alright? I know the bond faded but I'm sure there are plenty of other people to pick up the slack. Why don't you ask your beloved house?" Ron's voice floated out into the hall where I stood frozen.

We were supposed to be renewing the Blood Brother Bond tonight. Hermione had went ahead to collect Ron since she was a Prefect and had the authority to see any student she needed to. I followed behind her with my cloak and map to the disused classroom. It was just after curfew and the light from the moon seemed to cast shadows everywhere. We chose this classroom because it was close to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one would come across us here, but we didn't have to deal with Myrtle's mouth either.

"Ron, you know it was not our choice to be resorted." Hermione scolded him.

"Yeah I guess. Its just strange there now, with every one gone. Even Neville is gone. And for what? We don't even know what the house represents." Ron's voice was quiet, resigned, weary.

"I know Ron. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you. Maybe one day I can. But we still need your help. Harry can't go through this by himself. You saw what happened last time." Hermione pleaded with him.

I stood in the door then, keeping the cloak covering me, my heart rapid in my chest.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You said you can only do blood bonds with two people per person. I don't see Harry enough to be able to help him." Ron said and I watched as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

She blushed, ducking her head, Ron lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Mione. You know I'm right."

She shook her head and I felt like I was spying on a very private, very sensitive moment. Even though they were talking about me, I felt as if this whole conversation was in code.

"You'll have to tell Harry." She said.

Then Ron kissed her. I felt butterflies in my stomach as longing settled in. I wanted so badly for someone I could be so close with. While I was happy that Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together I still hadn't missed the sting of Ron's rejection.

I chose that moment to stomp a minute, making noise, so they knew I was there and then pulled of the cloak. I tried to put a smile on my face as they turned to me.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

Ron seemed to scratch the back of his head and Hermione avoided my eyes. I tried to seem as casual as possible, regardless of how nervous I was.

When neither of them responded I spoke up, "Ready to do this? Last time I was unconscious so I don't really know how this works."

I shrugged at them and that had Hermione snapping out of her uncomfortable stance. She pushed her curls out of her face and took a step foeward.

"Sure Harry. It's simple, we just make a little cut in our palms, grasp hands, and theres a short incantation. There's not much to it." It was easy for Hermione to explain something she'd read out of a book, or something she'd learned practically, then to explain how she felt.

I wondered then how being a magical creature has affected her personality. Whether her distinct need to follow the rules and gain more knowledge was only the influence of her being a sphinx.

Had I, being a Fera Praetor, affected my own personality as well? Was my own need to help people and be a hero had to do with my inheritance? I had never read anything like that in the books about my kind but I haven't read that much. I've tried to avoid it as much as possible. I involuntarily shivered at the reference to 'my kind'.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Who's first?" I asked even though I knew what would happen next.

I brandished my wand waiting for either of the two to speak up.

"Harry, mate. Listen, we think it'd be a better idea if I didn't bond with you." Ron spoke with his hands. "We just don't see each other enough. I'm sure there's other people that can do it instead."

"But you're my best mate." I whispered.

Even though I already knew what was going to happen, what he was going to say, hearing it from Ron face to face was harder then I imagined.

I felt my heart clench and the loneliness was lingering in shadows around us. We needed to get this bond done soon or I was going to have another breakdown.

"Yeah, I know but it just makes more sense." He said.

"Okay well, let's just hurry. I can feel the shadows starting to move in." I cut open my hand and Hermione finished the rest of the spell.

The second she finished, I kept her hand in mine and sighed. I pulled her into my chest and rested my head on hers. The closeness felt so good I didn't want it to ever end.

It wasn't until Ron coughed that I released her.

"Sorry. Didn't realize the lack of contact was affecting me that much." I said and I knew there was a blush creeping up my neck.

"It's fine Harry. I know you need it." Hermione said.

What she didn't say, though it was written all over her face, was that I really needed a mate. She was right but I couldn't bear to think about that right now.

We split in the hallway, Hermione going to walk Ron back to Gryffindor.

"Hey, we still on for flying Saturday?" I called to Ron's retreating back, grasping for any kind of affirmation that I wasn't losing my best mate.

He gave me a short grin, not quite meeting my eyes. "Yeah. I think so."

And I just did. I knew Ron and I's relationship was never going to be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I was planning to post this tomorrow but because of your reviews I'm posting today! Oh btw... this chapter is much more exciting than the last. =]

I had intended to go back to Ethulmew house. I had intended to stay covered by the cloak and just go back. I had intended on working on a little homework. I had intended on a quiet and calm night.

That was before I looked at the map. Before I needed to make sure the path was clear. Before I saw Malfoy on the map. Before I saw him heading towards the greenhouses where several other students were already residing.

I ran through the corridors, not caring at the sound I made. The map revealed the pathway clear of others and I found myself panting with exertion as I caught up with Malfoy.

Even though I was sure I had been quiet, and I knew I was completely covered by the cloak, Malfoy spun around towards me.

"Who's there?" Malfoy said. His eyes were wide and his wand swept before him threateningly.

I don't know why I did it, but I pulled the cloak off. Malfoy's eyes narrowed, the silver in them becoming slits.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy sounded bored, but he never put his wand away just dropped his arm.

"What's in the greenhouse Malfoy?" I asked him.

I should have followed him. I should have never revealed myself. He would never tell me now, and I wouldn't find out about this meeting tonight.

I watched Malfoy for a moment, his eyes never left mine, and he stood still as a statue.

"Not tonight Potter. Not yet. I'm not a death eater." He flashed me his arm and it was bare and bright in the pale light.

He stepped forward suddenly, and I took a step back bringing my wand up in defense. "When my father was thrown into prison, since the sentence is longer than 10 years, I was named Head of House. I no longer have to abide by his demands. I'm going to this meeting Potter, but if you try to follow me, I will disband it."

Then he stalked off, leaving me both stunned and confused.

**September 11**

We found out this week we were going to start working on Occulemency in Student Development. I was nervous about that, but also looked forward to it. Potions class was even more interesting. Snape was still just as awful, though he wasn't trying to find every chance to attack my friends and I. I found myself watching Malfoy more and more. His lackeys were no longer taunting me. Malfoy had reverted to ignoring me mostly, with the occasional polite greeting. He seemed so focused on his school work but also on his surroundings. I never knew there would come a day where I would be so interested in Malfoy.

**September 13**

Well, I'm getting ready to head to the Pitch. I spent a good amount of time tending to my broom. It was looking a little worse for the wear. Just working with the broom had me longing to play Quidditch. I wonder if my new house is going to have its own team. Something tells me that we won't. That's going to kill me. Better be there to meet Ron on time though.

XXXXX

The wind chilled my bones the second I walked outside. Even though I had layered clothes, it was the kind of cold that settled deep inside. Ron was nowhere to be seen but I couldn't stand around with the wind nipping at my heels.

So, I leaned my broom up against one of the towers and started off on a brisk jog. I would do a couple laps to get my blood pumping while I waited for Ron to show. Even though I knew he wouldn't. I'd have faith though, he wouldn't blow me off like that.

It wasn't long after I did a few stretches that I took to the air. I did a couple twists and flips, a few short stops and sudden turns. Still the pitch remained clear. Sighing I reached into my pocket for the snitch. It was a Seeker's Snitch, a gift from Hermione for my birthday. I was surprised that she didn't get me books but pleased at such a great gift.

I knew it wasn't very expensive but it was treasured none the less. The Seeker's Snitch was designed for training and would throw the seeker for a loop trying to catch it. But when the witch or wizard was done training, they'd only have to blow a whistle and the little gold ball would come flying back obediently. It was a great attribute to have so one wouldn't be flying all night trying to catch the deviant little ball, or just losing it when they gave up.

I squeezed it in my palm before throwing it into the air. It took to the air like any other snitch and I soon found myself following at breakneck speeds. I looped and turned and stopped and dived all to be evaded by the little ball.

"Damnit." I cursed, scanning the skies for a glimpse of gold.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice called from below me and I looked down.

A shock of brilliant white and stormy eyes looked up. I didn't know what to say. Why would Malfoy want to train with me?

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

He flew up next to me and hollered over the whistle of the wind, "I thought I'd made that clear Potter."

Malfoy frowned at me. I glared back.

"Look. I was coming to play anyways. You beat me to it. No sense in one of us leaving. The pitch is plenty large enough for two people." He ran a gloved hand through his hair.

I shrugged, "Fine. I'm playing with a Seeker's Snitch. It's out there now."

Then there were no more words, because we were off.

The weather took a dangerous turn then. Snow fell but so did ice and the wind seemed to press against me and tried to knock me off my broom. It was September, where was this snow coming from?

I met Malfoy halfway as we headed towards the ground, chasing the snitch, side by side.

"Better give up Malfoy." I gestured to the ground coming up to us at a scary speed.

"Not on your life Scarhead." He grinned a wicked grin at me and I found myself grinning back.

The adrenaline coursed through me and my heart tried to climb out of my chest. I laughed despite myself, reveling in the excitement and the rush. But then the ground was closing in and as I prepared to pull up, I noticed Malfoy only leaning closer to his broom.

"Malfoy don't!" I yelled at him, reaching for the back of his robes.

Malfoy reached out an arm and I watched in horrible fascination. I watched as he grabbed the snitch. He slid up his broom faster than I would ever have imagined, toward the ground but when I thought he would collide headfirst I watched as he put both hands on the ground and seemed to do a front handspring, while releasing his broom. I didn't know what watch. The fact that Malfoy was doing front handsprings with his speed or the broom that flew alongside him. He lifted off once his hand connected with his broom again, leaped onto it, and then flew up next to me a huge grin on his face. It was like a huge circle and the speed only died down when his hands touched the ground.

I sat there on my broom, the wind snapping at me, my jaw wide open in shock.

He shook the snitch in my face, gloating like the true Malfoy I knew. "What's the matter Potter? Cat got your tongue?" he sneered.

"Malfoy! How in the world? You could have-" I sputtered, unable to word my amazement.

I had never seen anyone do a move like that, let alone try it. How in the world could you take all that momentum and just flip over the ground like it was nothing?

"Malfoy! You could have died!" I yelled at him. I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face but the sheer amazement and admiration I had for him overcame that.

The blond glared at me but flew up closer, "Oh please Potter. I wouldn't have done anything I'd never done before. I'm not a Gryffindor you know."

He seemed to clamp his mouth shut once he realized what he said.

"Yeah. Me neither." I said and started back down to the grass.

"Potter wait. I meant no harm." His voice was honestly full of concern and I couldn't help but wonder what the world was coming to.

"It's fine. It's an easy slip up. It's only been a couple weeks anyways." I reassured him as we both dismounted. My skin was clammy and sticky with sweat and the ice and snow were starting to cover me.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" He asked.

My step faltered and I wanted to brush it off and just keep walking. I wanted to ignore the prat. But hadn't he been polite all year? We just flew together like best mates, surely he deserves a response.

"I don't know. I was supposed to be flying with Ron. He never showed I guess." I swallowed my throat thick with emotion.

What was wrong with me? Getting all choked up like a girl over Ron.

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad I got to play against you." He handed me my snitch with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Only because you won." I muttered darkly.

Malfoy sneered at me and headed towards the building, "Of course Potter. Why else would I enjoy being around you?"

I chuckled at that and headed into the locker room.

XXXXX

**September 16**

I got another letter today. It wasn't signed but it had the same handwriting as the last anonymous letters I had received. I started to wonder who it was now. It wasn't any of the teachers because they could just tell me directly. It could have been anyone then. Hermione was worried about it but for some reason I wasn't. The letter simply gave me the name of a wizard and a list of his services and prices.

_Aaron Turktill_. Some of the services I didn't even understand what they were. But I noticed several that would help me. Such as Private Detective and Game Warden. Immediately it reminded me of the hawk.

I pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and wrote up a quick letter to the man. If he could save the hawks, I would pay any amount of money.

XXXXXX

"I know it's the beginning of the semester but I'd like to inform you on your midterm exams." Professor Birch sat at one of the student desks with us.

Since there were so few of us, only about twelve of seventh and sixth years combined, Professor Birch had taken to bringing us into a circle and having us work together.

I found I rather enjoyed it. Most of them were people I knew. Hermione, Neville, my roommate Raleigh, and even Luna though she was still a fifth year. I was glad when Birch agreed to let her move to this class.

"As you are well aware, we are going to be studying Occulemency. Your Midterm will be a practical on effectively shielding me from your minds." Birch said.

I caught a few wary glances among us, including myself. I didn't know if I would be ready in time.

"The last twenty minutes of class will be dedicated toward practice for this." She said. "Now tell me why Occulemency is important."

Hermione spoke up at once, "Well, it teaches you to be able to control every aspect of your mind. As well as protect it from others."

"Very good. But someone else tell me why it's important for this class. Personally." Professor Birch asked, her eyes flashing gold.

Raleigh spoke up then, "Because the world doesn't treat magical beings with respect. My family has had Wood Nymph blood in it for centuries. Luckily, not enough to manifest itself very much so we can slip by unnoticed. My brother and I are the only ones in this generation that have shown any attributes."

"Very good Raleigh. Now listen, people don't understand us, and when people don't understand something it turns to fear. Fear often turns into aggression. If the world out there were to find out what you are, you could all be placed in danger." Professor Birch explained.

She turned her black and gold eyes on my then and I let my hand slide over Aliyah's scales. I'd begun doing that, taking comfort from our bond.

"Especially you Harry. The public seems fascinated by you. You're lucky word didn't get out about what you are. But don't get complacent, I wouldn't be surprised if word did end up getting out. So you all must be prepared."

Birch stood then and rubbed her hands together. "Enough of the serious talk. We've got a lot of work to do. Let's continue with…"

XXXXX

**September 17**

Turktill was quick to respond. A large barn owl returned my inquiry. He simply stated that he could get the job done by Friday and if I had any stipulations concerning the persons or animals involved. He stated he preferred to be paid by owl and to not have much contact with the client, nor to give them much information. I was a little skeptical about that at first. Neville was actually the one who explained that a lot of times hired wizards preferred the least amount of interference because the client could become too picky. I didn't think that I would be like that but I could think of a few people who might. Malfoy would have been top on my list but now after flying with him, I couldn't help but wonder who he really was. Well, I sent Turktill a letter back, with a large pouch of coins and one requirement: That the hawks not be harmed.

XXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

The commonroom was quiet tonight. I sat by the fire, barefoot. I found myself more and more uncomfortable wearing shoes. Nothing I owned so far was comfortable. I had decided to do a little shopping on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

The book I read was a journal written by Rachel Baughn. She was twenty one when the Earth chose her to be a Fera Praetor. It made me wonder what the average ages to be chosen were.

I leaned over and wrote the question in my journal. I had a few questions written down already that I never learned about when I did my report. I know Hermione was pleased with my sudden interest but it wasn't my need to learn as more my need to understand.

"Hey Harry." I looked up to see Neville sitting down in the large lavender couch in front of me.

I closed the journal and smiled at him, "Hey Neville."

"What're you reading there?" He nodded at the book.

I held the black binding up. "Rachel Baughn's Journal. I should ask the same to you."

Neville held up his book as well. "Herbert Simmons. It's a specialty book on aquatic plants."

Neville had grown over the summer, his hair a little longer in the front, his facial features more properly proportioned. He was taller too with broad shoulders and a decent stubble on his chin.

"Hey Neville, what are you? Or, you know why were you sorted here?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy. I'm a Nepenthestongue. I've known since fourth year." He said. I guess my face showed my confusion because he explained further.

"I can speak to plants. I found out during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That's how I knew to give you the Gillyweed."

"How?" I asked him.

He shifted in the seat, "I was by the lake, thinking about how to help you with the event and it just jumped out at me. Plants don't technically speak. It's more of like a feeling or emotion. I don't really know how to explain it."

"I think I understand. Neville, do you know what I am?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No I figured if you wanted to tell me you would."

"Well," I started. "I'm a Fera Praetor. I found out this summer. I'm surprised nobody found out yet."

Neville's eyes grew large and wide with surprise. "That's amazing Harry. I cant believe you were chosen. And so young too."

"So you know about them?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded at me. "A bit. One of my ancesters were chosen. My great great great grandfather or something. I think that's where the gift of Nepenthestongue came from."

"Wait. So is your family has wood nymph in them as well?" I asked.

Neville shook his head at me. "No of course not. Why do you ask?"

I sighed. I was so confused. "The healer at St. Mungo's told me that Fera Praetors were always half wood nymph."

Neville wrinkled his nose at me and then asked about why I was in the hospital. I gave him the short version of my summer but he only furrowed his brow.

"Harry, you might be half wood nymph but the healer was wrong. Anyone could be a Fera Praetor. I think even the Malfoy's had one a few generations back."

My heart sped up at the mention of Malfoy. "Yeah. Apparently my mom was one. Except they didn't know how. I guess they just checked my blood or something."

The dark haired boy leaned toward me then, "Did you know about her?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I don't know if she was just half wood nymph or a Fera Praetor. The healer looped those two together but from what you say they can be very different."

He nodded at me and I eyed the boy curiously. He knew a lot more then I ever gave him credit for. I hoped this year would be different.

"Neville, how is it that you know so much. I usually ask Hermione these things, but she didn't know all this."

Neville shrugged, "Well, Hermione is a muggleborn. I'm a pureblood."

It was my turn to wrinkle nose. I knew Neville didn't believe in all that blood purity nonsense, but still, the comment seemed he did.

"I just mean that Hermione wasn't raised in the magical world. She wouldn't have been raised with pureblood knowledge."

**September 22**

Neville didn't know much more than he already told me but I was increasingly interested in Malfoy. Sirius you're probably rolling in your grave at this but I plan to get information from him. Neville said that if anybody they probably have the best and most detailed records of all the pureblood families. I want to know more about how Fera Praetor are chosen, and if one of the Malfoy's had earned that position I needed to know how.

XXXXX

"Arent you going to eat your breakfast Harry?" A fourht year girl, Carolyn, asked.

She's been sitting next to me the last few days during meals. Ive come to know her, she was quiet, with dark eyes and light hair, small and dainty. She came from Slytherin and a small pureblood family. She was one of the first people to figure out what I was in my house. After that I had come to appreciate her cunning.

She looked up at me expectantly and I fought the frown that came over me. I looked down at my plate. Immediately my stomache rolled with nausea at the sight of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"No, it's kind of making me sick Cary." I told her.

She looked at me curiously and then I saw recognition dawn on her face. "Of course. It only makes sense."

"How so?" I asked her.

She tried to respond but found herself unable to voice her explanation. "Later today."

I nodded at her and opted for a few pieces of fruit instead. "Hey, do you know anything about the meetings Malfoy has been having?"

I'd been watching him on the map the past month. I haven't seen another meeting take place but I'd seen Malfoy wondering the dungeon halls every few nights.

Cary turned her head away, her face devoid of emotion. "Sorry Harry. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Can you tell me later?" I whispered to her.

"Harry. I apologize. But I am unable to give you any information. Please. Do not ask again." She was polite, just like a politician. Was every Slytherin or pureblood like this?

She turned on her heel and left. Sighing, I gathered my books and headed to my first class a little early.

"Hermione! Ron!" the two were standing close to one another.

A smile formed on my face as I trotted up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry." Hermione gave me a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. I reached out and took her hand reveling in the relief of touching my "sister".

"Do you mind?" Ron barked at me. His eyes were narrowed and irritation radiated off of him.

"Ron stop it!" Hermione pleaded.

I pulled Hermione behind me. "No Hermione. Let him speak."

"I just can't stand you hanging all over my girlfriend." Ron said.

"You know, you're really thick sometimes." And with that I left.

Ron was really starting to irritate me. He ignored me and avoided me at all costs and now he was claiming that I was hanging on his girlfriend? My feet were starting to hurt and my hands began to tingle. I rounded a corner and slipped into the boys bathroom.

Gold creatures lurked in the cracks and I turned and screamed at them. Roared would probably be a more proper term. Lightning-like neon birds flew and dove at me and I cursed them. I wanted them to leave me alone. A window shattered behind me and the wind seemed to curl in around my ankles. I didn't want the earth. I didn't want to be connected to anything. I wanted my life to go back to the way it was.

"_Master, please. I cannot ground you anymore."_ I barely Heard Aliyah's voice nor feel her slither away from me.

I felt a scream building inside me again, and I slammed my fist into the nearest wall.

"Merlin! Damnit!" I cursed in pain, gritting my teeth but the pain only made me more angry.

I slammed my fist into the stone again and again and again.

"Potter!" Arms wrapped around me from behind but I fought against them. I struggled and threw another punch out against the wall.

"Potter stop!" I turned around in the arms and came face to face with another person.

I was blind, my vision red, and blue and green. It was swapping from close to far away, from complete blindness to warped vision. "Get off me!"

"Potter breathe!" The grasp only got tighter, keeping my arms locked by my side until my vision cleared.

I forced myself to calm down, to breathe deeper and slower. I squeezed my eyes shut until the swirling chaos settled inside me.

I didn't know how long the arms kept me captive but I couldn't help but feel content in their warmth. The arms hesitantly released me then and I opened my eyes to see Malfoy standing before me. What was even more shocking was the deep concern written on his face. It disappeared within a moment but it was there.

"Potter. Next time you want to have a temper tantrum. Don't do it in the middle of the boy's lavoratory." Malfoy sneered and stalked away, I watched him dumbfounded.

"Oh and Potter." I looked over at him and Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me. "Might want to get your hand looked at."

Then he was gone.

XXXXXX

**September 25**

I broke my hand during my fit the other day. Blood was pouring from my knuckles. It was a mess. At least I got to miss a class because of it. Hermione was a little mad though seeing as she had to miss class as well to offer familial support. I don't really know what happened. I've never had such a fit before.

And as much as Hermione has helped being my blood sister. It's not helping as much anymore. I wondered how long I had before it wouldn't help at all. Taking someone to be my mate made me nauseous. I had a choice in the matter but having to choose someone so soon was bloody scary.

I read in Rachel Baughn's journal that she had the same problem. But then when her blood family connections began to stop working her magic seeked a mate on its own. She ended up bonding with her neighbor because their magic seemed to mix well. It was a last minute decision as she was dying.

I didn't want to be so desperate that I just picked anyone but I felt like I would be going down the same path.

XXXXX

"Malfoy. A word?" I tried to speak clearly and use polite etiquette as I approached the blond in the library a few days later.

We'd been working on speech and politics in Student development and though it was annoying I could see how it was important.

Approaching purebloods and earning their respect was vital for many things and I couldn't believe I never realized it before.

Malfoy looked up from his book and caught my eyes. I waited patiently, knowing he would need to communicate with his companions before responding.

"Please, excuse me." He eyed each person at the table before standing up.

I let him take the lead and I followed him into the back part of the library.

"What can I help you with Potter?" Malfoy asked and I felt myself drawn to the grey liquid of his eyes.

Eyes that were narrowed and skeptical. A mouth, lips straight and unwavering. I took a step back, away from that intense stare.

"I wanted to thank you," I stuttered, my face heated. "For the other day."

He nodded, "It's not a problem. It's not every day that you get to offer help to the Savior of the wizarding world."

He didn't say it as an insult, more as if it were a fact. Did he really mean that?

"Malfoy. There's one other thing. I wanted to ask you about one of your ancestors." I said.

I didn't know if that was too bold or inappropriate but I had to know.

"I can't give you that information Potter."

My shoulders sagged and I sighed. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"I might be able to offer you something else though. For a price." Malfoy said and I tried not to jump at it.

I swallowed down my excitement and nodded.

"I'd like you to hire me as your advisor for the Black House, Estates, and Vaults." Malfoy deadpanned.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said with a laugh.

Malfoy scowled at that. "I assure you Potter. This is not a joke. Tell me. How many properties do the Blacks own?"

I scratched my head at that. I thought it was only Grimmauld Place. What was Malfoy implying?

"They own three Manors, two houses, and five cottages. They are also the owners of three major businesses and they have approximately thirteen vaults. Now, of course, they are all mostly self-sufficient, but they still require the owner of them to make certain decisions. I've heard that you have not even gone to Gringotts to go over these contracts." Malfoy's voice was short and accusing.

"No. I didn't know that. There's no reason for you to snap at me." I felt more hurt that he was so cross with me instead of my normal way of ignoring it.

"Malfoy. You don't know anything about me," I inched closer to him, my teeth gritting, my magic just underneath my skin. "You have no idea what I've been through. Don't sit there like a pompous ass and judge me."

Malfoy inched closer to me, those gray eyes turning to slits, "Then hire me as your advisor Potter and don't look like a fool. There are people in this world that would like to take advantage of you. The Black house is very old. It has very old enemies, ones that would stop at nothing to destroy you."

"People like Voldemort?" I whispered and I watched the fear and shock materialize on that pale face. "Or people like your father?" Again, another flinch.

The blond took a daring step closer, glaring at me as he said, "Both."

Then my magic leaped out and connected with Malfoy's and I gave a yelp as if I was electrocuted. His magic was warm and it spread through me like a slow steady stream of water. Malfoy's face looked just as surprised and I reached out to touch it. When my fingers touched his jaw I felt my knees buckle under the sheer power he radiated. That power was _intoxicating._ That power was _strange._ I had never felt anyone with power like that. Honestly, I had never felt power before, I didn't realize you could.

"Potter." He whispered my name and I yanked my hand back suddenly.

The trance broke and I stood there looking dumb. "Malfoy. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He only nodded, his eyes soft. "I'll send you my contract by the end of the week." Then he slipped away from me, like nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this one's so late guys! I had midterms and my sister's wedding so I've been really busy! Everyone's who's reviewed as guests, you need to get an account so I can reply! thank you guys so much! tell me what you think!

XXXXXX

Hermione glanced nervously around the commonroom. The place had become more like home, more students had taken to using it. The special bookcases were being taken full advantage of now that the semester was in full swing. They were constantly changing, filling with new or different books as others were taken. Games and debates were loud and overwhelming and it almost felt like I was back in Gryffindor Tower. Almost, without the smell of sweaty Quidditch equipment or the sound of a nearby screaming match. It was comfortable, and I was finding myself liking it more and more.

"Harry, please don't be ridiculous. I've read that Ancient and Noble houses have many properties, as well as advisors. It would be a smart decision to hire one. You don't know very much about owning a house or a business." Hermione leaned towards me, her hair framing her face like a wild lion.

I rolled my eyes at her. "_Master, it would be wise to heed her advice."_ Aliyah's voice tickled my ear and I found myself more calm than before.

"Yeah, but Mione, this is Malfoy were talking about. How can we trust him?" I whined.

She furrowed her brow at me then cracked a smile. It was a sad one. "Now you sound like Ron."

I blanched.

"Malfoy has been pretty quiet this year." She sat back, eyeing me. "I still think you should think about it."

Then she stood, gathering her books in her hands. She looked down at me in a very Know-it-all kind of look. I smiled at her, keeping my eyes on her until she shifted uncomfortably.

"What Harry?" I shrugged, standing and wiping my palms on my trousers. I was so glad to see Hermione becoming more and more strong. "Nothing. Just wondering where this Hermione came from."

She gave me a puzzled look and I laughed. "What do you mean 'this Hermione'?" I pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her hair. "A confident Hermione."

**September 30**

I got Malfoy's contract today. It was mailed by a large gray and black owl. It was impressive, even for Malfoy. The contract was several pages long but I have no idea what it was saying. All those technical terms. Anyways, Hogsmeade was great. Cary helped me tremendously. The clothes and shoes I owned were starting to leave rashes all over my skin, and causing me a great deal of discomfort. She found several fabrics that were made entirely of organic materials and when I touched them, a strange sense of comfort came over me. Aliyah even noticed and voiced her thoughts. Funny thing, we were in a high society shop, and while most people balk when I use parsletongue, the shopkeeper seemed to give me more respect. She practically bent over backwards for me. I definitely paid for the clothes though. They were expensive, but I guess I'd fit into any pureblood party now.

XXXXXXX

A screech filled the hall and students and professor's alike looked up to see a great hawk flying above us. It circled several times as if it were looking for someone, and then I realized it was looking for me. I stood then and stretched out my arm. When it landed, I was surprised by how light he was. It was the same Hawk that came to me before.

"How are you?" I asked him with a smile.

Murmers erupted around the room but I ignored them. The Hawk cocked its head to the side. "_I am well. And because of your direction and your protection my flock is whole again."_

I blinked in surprise. I didn't need Aliyah to translate because I understood the bird perfectly. "I'm glad you and your flock are alright."

The bird flapped it's wings out in agreement. I didn't know how I knew it was agreement, but something in me just knew. "_Thank you. Should you ever need us, my flock will follow under your leadership, Fera Praetor_." The hawk told me before taking to the air again.

I caught Hermione's smile and tried to ignore the confused stares and gossipy whispers that erupted all around us.

**October 1**

I had an episode today. This time, I was in my room. In the middle of the night. That's why I'm writing. Hoping the lingering loneliness will go away so I don't have to wake Hermione. Sirius was right though, it helped to write everything down. The madness my life had become was a lot simpler on paper.

XXXXX

The great hall this morning was quiet. Another muggle village was plastered on the front page, destroyed. Voldemort was on the move and I worried how far he would go before he came to Hogwarts. How many people had to die?

"I heard he's taking to recruiting the vampires." Neville said, not looking up from the paper.

I shuddered. Merlin only knew what kind of damage that would bring. I pushed my plate of eggs away again and reached for an apple. I guess I'd never eat animal products again. Cary explained that my kind tend to dislike eating animals since I was so closely connected with them.

"Potter." Malfoy appeared behind me.

I looked up, along with several others. Cary gave a submissive and respectful nod, which Malfoy returned. I just stared up at him, unrelenting. "Yes Malfoy?"

I felt my housemates shift around me. Hermione laid a hand on my shoulder. I don't know why, I wasn't going to hurt the snake.

"I received this by mistake. It belongs to you. I hope you'll consider my proposal." Then he handed a brown leather journal over to me.

I nodded and he walked back to his table, my eyes following his each step.

Turning my attention to the journal I noticed it was not an ordinary journal. On the front was a large pink flower and the initials L. R. E. When I opened the front cover I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes. In crude crayon was the name Lily Rachel Evans, in multiple colors. It took up the whole page with several drawings taking up the following pages. I wondered how old she was when she received this. Then I noticed the date at the top. She was around five when she received the journal.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered in my ear and I shook myself out of my reverie.

I cleared my throat and put the journal into my bag. I smiled up at Hermione. "I'm okay. I'll see you in the commonroom alright?"

I hurried out of the great hall and those prying eyes. Malfoy had no idea what he had done. Or maybe he knew just how important a journal like this would be to me and that's the reason he handed it over.

XXXXXX

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Birch called my name and I turned to watch her put away a couple of books in the commonroom bookcase.

"Yes professor?" I bounced on the balls of my feet, eager to open up my mother's journal but not wanting to be disrespectful to my favorite teacher.

She stepped up to me and I felt my eyes lingering on the shiny black scales on her arms. "Harry, how is your transition going?"

I furrowed my brow at her, focusing on the scales that crawled down from her neck past her simple purple tank top. I wondered if the scales travelled all the way down her body. I felt myself blush at the thought. It wasn't that I thought my professor was hot or anything. I mean, she was attractive but she was my teacher. My roommate Raleigh had made several comments about how he wouldn't have mind some one on one 'tutoring' from her, but my attraction wasn't like that. It was more that her magic, and her scales seemed to pull me in. Just like when Malfoy's magic pulled me in.

"Transition professor?" I finally asked, embarrassed by my delay.

She nodded, tucking another book in the bookcase. "With your vision and hearing. I'm sure with all the magic radiating around Hogwarts, it's been trying to reach you. I've found that people who possess the ability to work with earth magic have a bit of a difficulty dealing with the transitions."

I leaned against the arm of one of the couches and looked up into the cloudy ceiling. That ceiling brought me so much comfort lately, surprisingly. I looked for comfort now but found it lacking. It was true. It was getting harder with every transition. After the event with the Hawk I found myself looking out windows or to the sky for any type of bird. A longing, a desperate need to know them, to protect them, to fly with them was slowly taking over. Breakfast I found that I couldn't eat. When the post came, I caught small slips of conversation resonating through the owls. Like gossip almost. Who got a piece of bacon, how the flight went, what they carried. Honestly, I never knew birds were so talkative. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Harry?" Professor Birch's voice was softer now and glanced back up at her. "It's not easy Professor but I'm managing." I didn't want to tell her how hard it really was.

She raised an eyebrow at me and her eyes flashed gold. "I find a walk around the grounds helps me clear my head."

The portrait door opened up then and a few third years came through. The dark haired professor donned her outer robe and headed towards the exit. "Oh and Mr. Potter, you should work on your Occulmency. It's far too easy to read your mind. And I wasn't even trying."

XXXXXX

**October 3**

I took a walk by the lake as Professor Birch suggested. It calmed nerves that I didn't realize were tense. I found myself losing my shoes, just for the sake of feeling the dirt and grass beneath my toes. It was cold but a warming charm did the trick. Aliyah was loving it, slithering through the grass by my bare feet. When I finally sat down, it was under a tree by the lake and right after the sun went down. That weird time where it was still light but no rays. I always liked that time, best time to fly in my opinion.

The thought of flying had me frowning. The first match was tomorrow. Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ethulmew would not have a quidditch team this year. Several of my classmates were devastated, especially Raleigh. He used to be a chaser and was hoping this last year would help him land a spot on a professional team. When Professor Birch gave the announcement I had to bear his rant half the night. I mean I understood why he was upset but it was a bit overkill.

XXXXX

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through the loud chatter of the great hall, her hand on my forearm bringing me back into my own body.

The chatter seemed to lessen but the noise was still just as intense. Flaps of wings, quick swishes of air. It was whirling around me like a storm. A storm that was determined to drown me with the rain.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Cary and Hermione's voice now.

It wasn't helping. I couldn't hear above the noise what the two girls were saying, but soon there were hands all over me. Moving me, lifting me, pushing me.

I growled in frustration. I wanted, needed the touch but I couldn't stand it either. They weren't my family, they weren't my flock. "Mione please. Make them stop." I muttered weakly.

My vision blurred. "We're almost there Harry. Just hold on." Hermione whispered.

"I'm here Harry, Aliyah's here." They both were here. My flock.

XXXXXX

I opened my eyes to the white clouds of the Ethulmew house commonroom. I groaned in annoyance.

"Harry?" Cary looked over at me, her eyes full of emotion. Then it was Hermione who was in my view. "Hey guys." I sat up slowly and accepted the glass of water.

Cary, Neville and Hermione all sat around me with equally worried expressions.

"Are you alright Harry?" Cary asked, she tried to hand me my glasses but I rejected them. I no longer needed them, a bird's eyesight was incredible.

I nodded and gave her a smile. "Why Cary, I've never seen so much emotion on your face before. Rubbing off am I?" I teased her.

She blushed before wiping the emotion off her face completely. "More like my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." I laughed.

As a former Slytherin it was uncommon to see her with anything but a polite, aloof look. Much like Malfoy. He was so calm these days. I've never seen him so calm. When we were younger he always used to display emotion, even when he was trying to be the 'perfect pureblood'. It made me wonder what happened. What made the blond snake change so much?

Hermione rubbed circles on my hand. It was soothing but something inside, deeper than I cared to think about wanted to pull away from the touch. She wasn't family. "What happened in there Harry?"

I struggled with finding words to explain, "Did you know owls were gossipy little things?"

The two girls looked at each other like I was mental, but it was Neville that had us all turning to him in shock. He was laughing; that in turn had me laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Owls carry magic obviously. Why do you think Elena Ethulmew used them for messages?" Neville said. "It was a lot of magic in one room. That's all. Harry just needs to work on his Occlumency."

I groaned. Of course I did. The one subject I was absolutely rubbish at was the one essential to keeping me sane. Great.

"Perhaps a tutor Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah but who?" I asked then, staring at the fire behind her. I couldn't think of anyone except for maybe a slytherin that could tutor me.

"Malfoy. He's the best in Occlumency in Slytherin, all years. I'd even argue one of the best in the school." Cary said.

Why did everything come back to Malfoy these days?


End file.
